Funny Little World
by numb-butt
Summary: Everyone is always saying how it's the small moments in life that count when spent with a loved one. A collection of 26 drabbles featuring Ren/Masato, Tokiya/Otoya and Natsuki/Shou.
1. Adolescence

Uta no Prince-Sama (c) Broccoli

A/N: My plan is to rotate through the main pairings of Ren/Masato, Tokiya/Otoya and Natsuki/Shou (in that order, repeat) for the alphabet challenge, so please do enjoy. :)

Summary: Ren and Masato are the only ones who know of their childhood habits.

* * *

Adolescence  
_Noun _  
The process or state of growing to maturity.

* * *

The thought of growing up was one thing that Masato Hijirikawa had looked forward to ever since he was enrolled in to elementary school. For him, it meant making his own decisions that would directly influence the future he hoped to create for himself. This meant abandoning his old habits and taking on any and all habits that would be considered mature (being respectful of elders and doing anything expected of him without question, for example).

For a long while, Masato had put on the perfect show and fooled those around him, but Ren Jinguji came in to his life and knew better than to believe such a ruse. In fact, Ren could point out the little habits that sometimes slipped up whenever Masato forgot to keep his act in check (like his unwavering love for melon bread or the twinkling he got in his eyes whenever new lyrics came to mind).

Naturally, Masato denied any accusations made by Ren on these moments and in return, Ren would just give a lazy smile and go along with the act. After all, Ren had maintained his own collection of childish habits that only Masato could point them out on command.


	2. Birthday

A/N: Obviously, this is the Tokiya/Otoya installment, which I convienantly placed on Tokiya's birthday~ ;D Also, I'd like to add that this is obviously set a few years after they graduate and are performing as STARISH with Haruka.

Summary: Otoya throws a birthday bash for Tokiya's twenty-first.

* * *

Birthday  
_Noun_  
The anniversary of a birth.

* * *

A bright arrangement of streamers and balloons cluttered along the ceiling of one Ichinose Tokiya's apartment in celebration of his twenty-first birthday, much to Ittoki Otoya's glee. A select group of friends crowded the home, most from their group known as STARISH, and chatted while casually swaying to the music and one or more person occasionally belting out the lyrics (usually Otoya or Shou).

In the midst of all the strobe lights set up by Ren, Tokiya sat calmly on his leather couch, his face and body being lit up to the colors that each member of STARISH wore. As much as he was enjoying the company of his friends, he had just gone through a long day of work of composing with Haruka and wasn't used to having a party of any sort being held in his honor. Therefore, while his tired eyes were pleading to get rest, Tokiya kept them open simply to allow his eyes to linger on Otoya as he joked and laughed with Natsuki in the obnoxious way they did.

At one point, Otoya's eyes drifted to the gaze set on him and a sly smile spread contagiously as it took him no time to stride over and plop down on the couch next to Tokiya. Leaning heavily against Tokiya and nuzzling his neck with his fiery hair, Otoya closed his eyes and asked, "Having fun?"

"As much as I'm going to have," Tokiya mumbled in response and kissed the top of Otoya's head.

A light laugh came from Otoya as he grinned and replied, "Well, happy birthday."


	3. Contagious

A/N: The Natsuki/Shou part! In which my friend chose the word.

Summary: Shou contemplates what he feels towards Natsuki's behavior.

* * *

Contagious  
_Adjective_  
Tending to spread from person to person.

* * *

It was common knowledge that Kurusu Shou hated Shinomiya Natsuki with every fiber of his being. Hated that Natsuki treated Shou like his own property and never got told that it was wrong of him to do so. Hated that Natsuki got away with forcing frilly dresses on Shou despite the victim being an obvious male. Hated that Shou was always the one who had to endure Natsuki's horrid cooking that was bordering toxic waste.

The same hatred went for when the pair were behind closed doors too. In which Shou hated the lingering touches Natsuki left when tickling him. Or when Shou would get fired up and tackle Natsuki, commencing a wrestling match that always ended in their gazes meeting and a restricting feeling bubbling up inside Shou's chest until he got up and coughed awkwardly. Most of all though, Shou hated how Natsuki had the softest lips that knew just the spots that got mewls out of Shou.

Of course Shou thought Natsuki was the worst. Who wouldn't after all that he'd been put through? After having such intense affection forced on to an unsuspecting victim like Shou? Yet, through it all, Shou found all of these events, all of Natsuki, contagious.


	4. Dirty

A/N: This one is a bit more suggestive, but nothing too explicit is featured here. Anywho, back to Ren/Masato for now.

Summary: One thing leads to another and the pair have no intention of stopping now.

* * *

Dirty  
_Adjective_  
Soiled with dirt; foul; unclean.

* * *

Only one thought rushed to Masato's blurring judgment as his breathing hitched and that was how much he needed to _stop_ this. It had all started innocently enough with Ren suggesting the idea of turning on some music and discussing what the lyrics to their next song should be. How it escalated to… _this_, was beyond Masato. One minute they were on the verge of the greatest lyrics yet and the next they were pressing sloppy kisses to the others body.

As Masato felt his back collide with one of their beds, he couldn't gather the conscience to check, he could only feel dirty with how he was acting. Never before had he shared such an intimacy with anyone and the fact alone that it was Ren, perhaps his sworn enemy and yet somehow best friend and slowly now becoming lover, was mind boggling. Then there was the fact that Masato wasn't even bothering to stop him that might have caught quite a few people's attention. Then again, there were the firm believers that thought the dislike Masato had for Ren had always been pent up sexual frustration (a part of Masato felt that Ren was the one who rallied this group).

Another nip at Masato's neck and curious hands sliding along hips sensually and Ren had him over the edge. Words were said and whether they were true or not, Masato couldn't care less, because either way, he still felt dirty. Dirty in a way that resulted in ecstasy and the escaping of strangled moans that were a mix of pain and lust.


	5. Exercise

A/N: Why is it that E seems to be such a hard letter to get words for? Well, more Tokiya/Otoya time! :)

Summary: A not-so-friendly match of soccer between Otoya and Tokiya.

* * *

Exercise  
_Verb_  
To put through exercises, or forms of practice or exertion, designed to train, develop, condition, or the like.

* * *

A laugh rung loudly from the boy down the field, his body drenched in sweat and his red mop of hair messy from all the running he'd been doing. On the opposite side of the field was someone not quite as ecstatic as the former. After what felt like hours of playing soccer, the game was coming to a close and much to Tokiya's dismay, he was losing and rather badly at that.

"You'll have to try harder than that!" Otoya called in a sing song voice while dribbling that ball around in a figure eight, _just_ to torment Tokiya.

With his lips pressed firmly together, Tokiya's thoughts weren't too kind as he charged forward, strategy forgotten, and went for the ball. At least, that's what Otoya thought Tokiya was doing until he was tackled to the grass.

There was a moment of silence as Tokiya glared at Otoya in a way that wasn't all too new until Otoya started laughing again. "You're _such_ a sore loser, Icchi," He teased with a toothy grin in place.

"I am not," Tokiya hissed, his glare only intensifying.

Another laugh from Otoya and Tokiya started getting up, only to be dragged back down to partake in the activity of rolling around in the grass. As much as Tokiya protested that "someone will see" or that "he was going to have to wash his clothes a thousand times now", Otoya knew that he was secretly enjoying it. Okay, so Otoya knew that Tokiya meant what he was saying, but a boy can dream.

"Cmon, Icchi!" Otoya huffed and stuck his lower lip out, "Don't I get a prize for winning?"

"You can have a black eye if you don't get off me," Tokiya suggested.

"You're such a jerk!" Otoya sighed and got up, knowing that Tokiya was completely serious.

In almost an instant, Tokiya was to his feet and brushing his clothes off of the grass that Otoya didn't even notice. With a dejected look in place on his face, Otoya went to retrieve his soccer ball to go inside when he felt a quick peck on his cheek. Blinking in surprise, Otoya looked to see pink flushed on Tokiya's face as he coughed in to his fist and quickly headed off the field.

"Aww, Icchi! Wait, I want to return the prize! Let's share victory!" Otoya insisted and chased after him in a gleeful manner with his arms outstretched.


	6. Flower

A/N: I went through so many different words for this, but eh, this idea seemed the best to me since I wanted to do some lil' kid stuff. Ah, also, the new season is finally out and I'm so happy. :)

Summary: Shou has to spend another day with Natsuki during their childhood.

* * *

Flower  
_Noun_  
A plant, considered with reference to its blossom or cultivated for its floral beauty.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through the mile high trees and a light breeze whistles as it welcomes Shou as he leans against the itchy bark of a tree. At the moment, his eyes were losing a battle to stay open and his mind was beginning to wander to possibilities of Natsuki's whereabouts (he was hoping the boy had gotten himself lost on his way chasing who-knows-what and wouldn't come back to force Shou to partake in it - Natsuki was simply too annoying).

The thing about Natsuki, Shou thinks, is that he is just too loud. If the boy would calm down and give Shou space then maybe he wouldn't be so bad and he'd want to hang out with him….

As if on cue, the obnoxious blond that plagued Shou's mind came barreling towards him, shouting at the top of his lungs repeatedly. As if by instinct, Shou begun to scramble to his feet to escape this fate before he could be trapped permanently. "Look, look!" Natsuki bellows frantically and stopped short in front of Shou, sealing the latter's fate.

Tensing up instantly, Shou growls, "Whaddya want?"

"Look what I got for you!" Natsuki exclaims with an ecstatic smile and raises his hand up to reveal a wilting weed. "I got you a flower!"

"That's not a flower," Shou grumbles and looks away.

Either not hearing or just ignoring what Shou said, Natsuki continues to smile innocently while holding the weed up. Grumbling some more, Shou snatchs it away quickly and curses the intense burning he feels in his cheeks.

Natsuki could never stop being so annoying, could he?


	7. Gentleman

A/N: I originally had a different word and something written for it, but then this struck me and I chose this. Also, these may start getting more... explicit? I'm still not too sure if I'm going to be changing the rating yet, so guess I'll have to wait until one of these get to that point.

Summary: Masato isn't a fan of big parties.

* * *

Gentleman  
_Noun_  
A civilized, educated, sensitive, or well-mannered man.

* * *

Every year the Hijirikawa family holds a Christmas party.

And every year, Masato doesn't have a date.

He knew it'd be easy to ask someone who wanted the chance to marvel at the chandelier in the foyer or to witness the pompous parties held by the wealthy family, but he wanted to be able to bring someone he felt a connection with. Considering the people he associates with though, he doubted such a chance would present itself. Hence, why he was standing alone with a glass of wince once more.

His narrowed eyes strayed to the bustling crowd of the party and began to listen their obnoxious conversations, but found nothing of too much interest. These parties were a bore him to be honest and he doesn't understand why he still bears through them when he can just as easily create an excuse to avoid them….

Just then a short blow on his ear caused Masato to jump and instantly look to see who dared do something so juvenile. He was met with droopy blue eyes and a cunning smirk - Masato should have known.

"What do you want, Jinguji?" Masato huffed.

"Thought you might want company," Ren replied with a casual laugh.

Masato scoffed and rolled his eyes, Ren was the last person he wanted to spend time with. With the intention to voice this opinion, Masato parted his lips but paused when he noticed Ren offering his hand. A wave of confusion swept over Masato as he stared then, unsure how to respond to such a gesture from Ren.

"What's that look for?" Ren asked while sporting a pout and then laughed. "I'm serious, I want to keep you company.

When Ren's smirk transformed into a soft smile, Masato sighed and accepted Ren's hand - reluctantly, of course - and mumbled to himself.

("Stupid flirt.")


	8. Horny

A/N: This took a while to get up since my computer crashed and I lost all my files, soooo oh well. Anyways, enjoy yourselves some lovely Tokiya and Otoya.

Summary: Otoya gets excited where Tokiya is exclusively involved.

* * *

Horny  
_Adjective_  
Slang: Sexually excited

* * *

"I like a little… danger," Ichinose Tokiya purrs as his shirt leaves his body to reveal his toned chest and abdomen as it flexes when he inhales sharply.

A mumbled agreement escapes quickly from Otoya as he bites his lip and gets a squeamish feeling in his lower abdomen. His eyes were focused solely on the other man and he felt himself under a spell, unable to force his gaze away – the devilish glint in Tokiya's eyes was too much.

A calloused hand travels down Otoya's chest, the heaving breathes making the travel down a bumpy one. The hand is soon at Otoya's waistband and glides over to sensually cup his manhood – a whimper escapes from Otoya and the hand retracts itself. It was too much. Otoya wanted to do this – needed to do this – but what if he got caught?

The question lingers for a minute longer until Otoya dismisses it and continues. The television becomes background noise then and Otoya reaches his hand back down to his waistband and slips his hand inside. He occasionally glances at the television to capture the movements of Tokiya - to match them and make the sensations feel more real. The constricting feeling in his stomach and his jerky movements reveal that Otoya's tactic is working and causes him to let out airy gasps and whiny moans.

His head jerks back and hits the back of the leather couch and his knee comes to his chest abruptly while his back arches forward – he was close, so close. Just another jerk of his wrist and Otoya let out a cry that occurred along with a white vision that blinded him. Relaxing back against the couch and letting his sticky hand lay uselessly next to him, Otoya closes his eyes and attempts to practice the breathing techniques he learned during STARISH practice.

The sound of the key in the lock brings Otoya back to reality then and he scrambles for the remote and flips the channel to something, anything, less obvious. As Tokiya comes inside, Otoya slumps in the seat while pulling the blanket from the couch to cover himself and hopes to be unseen until he can clean up but makes the mistake of meeting the boy's gaze.

"What were you… doing?" Tokiya asks in his usual monotone voice while taking in the peculiar sight.

"W-Watching tv…" Otoya laughs nervously with flushed cheeks.

"… Right."


	9. Italian

A/N: Well, turns out my computer just won't work overall so here I am having to use other people's computers. Anywho, once I finish my AP tests this week, I'll be free to write as much as I want~ Ah, I can't wait for summer~

Summary: Natsuki decides to make Shou dinner one night.

* * *

Italian  
_Adjective_  
Of or pertaining to Italy, its people, or their language.

* * *

_"When the moon hits your eyes like a large pizza pie, that's amore."_

Natsuki's voice rung through the apartment as he stirs the spaghetti in the pot. Shou was not home yet and he hatched the brilliant plan of cooking the other a meal – specifically Italian since it was Shou's favorite. Now, Natsuki knew Shou always complains about his cooking, but he was sure this time would be different. Afterall, how could Shou dislike the thoughtfulness behind the gesture?

Grabbing some random spices, Natsuki dumps them into the pot and stirs it more at a feverish pace. Taking a whiff of his creation, Natsuki sighs in awe – it smells absolutely divine! Oh, he really could not wait to have Shou try it!

Just then, the door opens and the boy of Natsuki's thoughts walks into the apartment, papers piled high in a stack in his grasp, hiding his face. It took him a few moments to shuffle around to a table but as soon as he set his things down, Shou glances over to the kitchen where he was getting a whiff of something autrocious - he hoped desperately it was not food.

Before Shou could inquire aloud, Natsuki came rushing forward and engulfs the smaller boy in a crushing hug.

"Welcome home!" Natsuki exclaimes enthusiastically.

"Uh, thanks," Shou replies bluntly and shoves Natsuki away so he can inspect the kitchen. "What are you doing in here?"

"I'm making you dinner!" Natsuki declares happily as he returns to his post.

"I don't really think…" Shou starts to reject the idea, but the twinkling in Natsuki's eyes holds him back.

"Don't think what?" Natsuki asks and smiles brilliantly.

"Uh, nevermind," Shou mumbles. "So, what are you making?"

"Italian! I know how you love it and since you and Haruka worked so hard today, I wanted to treat you."

Nodding, Shou falls into a seat and feels a constrictive tug in his chest – sometimes he forgets that underneath Natsuki's loud demeanor is the loving intentions. It was sort of strange to him to think that this was the fool he fell in love with.

Before Shou knew it, a plate of pasta was placed infront of him and the smell was stronger and more autrocious than ever. A smile from Natsuki follows and Shou had to brace himself as he took the first bite. 'Who could mess up pasta?' Shou thought.

Well, turns out Shou's internal reassurance was wrong and he ended up puking his guts out.


	10. Jaw

A/N: Well, all I have to worry about is a research paper, but that won't consume much of my daily activites, so here we go~

Summary: Ren admires Masato's jaw while in bed.

* * *

Jaw  
_Noun_  
Either of two bones, the mandible or maxilla, forming the framework of the mouth.

* * *

Whenever Ren finds himself fooling around with Masato or simply watching him sleep, there is one spot he always focuses on: Masato's jaw. Ren does not know why or even how he has come to admire Masato's jaw, it just happened one evening. The way it curves so deliciously into a defining line and the way it shares a resembling smoothness to the rest of his flesh drove Ren to the brink of insanity; The love for Masato's jaw felt so natural and Ren wanted every part of it.

Masato seems to enjoy the attention to his jaw too by the way he always groans deeply when it is met with Ren's lucious lips. This reaction only drives Ren further down the path of insanity as the muffled moans and greedy groans from Masato went straight to his manhood.

These thoughts come to Ren now as he lays in bed watching the sleeping form of Masato. Ren's eyes drift from the tiny amount of drool coming from Masato's bruised lips to the fresh, purple marks left along his jaw. It was magnificent really – the sight of Ren's possession on Masato's body and on his favorite part too.

Ren's long fingers lightly grace over Masato's marks and a lazy smile forms his expression. A tiny moan comes from Masato as he opens his eyes at the touch. Ren briefly thought of retracking his hand, but figured he would keep it there and indulge the man.

"Mmm… is something wrong…?" Masato asks quietly as he tries to blink his tired eyes away.

"No," He responds and smiles.

"Then what are you doing…?"

"Just admiring you, love," Ren smiles as he responds and moves his hand to wipe the drool from the man's cheek.

"… You're ridiculous," Masato mumbles and closes his eyes again signaling the end of the conversation.

"You're beautiful," Ren says under his breath and smiles amused as he slides his hands up to pamper Masato's face – the groan and tiny smile he earns is enough to encourage him to continue until he too finds himself in a deep slumber.


	11. Kaleidoscope

A/N: Ah, no more school~ Well, let's get to it~

Summary: Tokiya still continues to surprise Otoya.

* * *

Kaleidoscope  
_Noun_  
A continually shifting pattern, scene, or the like.

* * *

Sometimes Otoya thinks he has got Tokiya figured out, that he has become predictable. That is until the boy goes and does something unexpected. For instance, Tokiya once again surprised Otoya earlier today. It had all started when the two of them were getting prepared in the morning to go meet up with the rest of STARISH for a meeting on the lyrics for the next song. Tokiya had been brushing his teeth quite vigorously and was just about to start flossing when the happy redhead came in, not bothering to keep the noise down.

Tokiya would not have minded normally, but when he glances in the mirror for a split second and notices that the boy was currently holding a bouquet of carnations and roses, he could not help but sigh and stop.

"What're those for?" Tokiya asks, his tone a mix between annoyed and pleased.

"I just wanted to get you something nice," Otoya replies quickly as if he was expectin the question and pouts, "don't you like them?"

"I suppose so," Tokiya replies slowly while accepting the flowers and intaking the aroma.

"Ah, you could at least act like you do," Otoya pouts as he says this. Tokiya simply rolls his eyes and does not notice the upset face Otoya is sporting. "Maybe gimme a kiss or something to make up for no enthusiasm."

Tokiya huffs at this and sets the bouquet down and quickly moves forward to press their lips together. The receiving boy's eyes widen out of shock and before he can fully react, Tokiya pulls away.

"Ah, what was that for?' Otoya inquires instantly and has a broad smile that relates his joy.

"You wanted a kiss, right?" Tokiya replies and looks away at the idea that his surprise was unwanted, his cheeks turning rosy red.

"I didn't really think you would do it."

"Then I won't do it again," Tokiya huffs and picks his floss back up to signal the end of the conversation.

"What? No! I liked it, cmon Icchi~" Otoya begs as he starts to pull on the other's pajama shirt.

"No," Tokiya grumbles and shoves Otoya out and locks the door.


	12. Lion

A/N: Ah, sorry this took so long, it is always so hard to adjust to summer, but do enjoy this. :)

Summary: Natsuki and Shou take a fun trip to the zoo.

* * *

Lion  
_Noun  
_A large, usually tawny-yellow cat, native to Africa and southern Asia, having a tufted tail and, in the male, a large mane.

* * *

"Oh, cmon, one more! One more!"

"No way, get away from me!"

"But you look so cute!"

"You're crazy!"

"Cmon Shou, this one will fit you perfectly!"

Shou huffs at this comment and looks down flushed as the object is placed on him. After getting a good look in a mirror placed nearby, Shou debates whether it actually looks good on him or not. True, he would admit that it fit perfectly, but Natsuki did not have to make such a big deal – everyone was looking now. Shou would have gone along with this if Natsuki did not start to make a big deal out of it, he knew that much.

"So? You going to get it?" The owner of the hat stand asks with a hacking cough that suggests he found this whole scenario between the boys strange.

Shou wants to suggest he feels the same way, but bites his tongue to spare Natsuki's feelings. "Uh, yeah, I'll be getting it," he mumbles and rummages through his jean pockets for some cash. Much to his surprise, Natsuki beats him to the punch and offers over a crumpled twenty dollar bill eagerly - the dollar must have been in the jeans when Natsuki had Masato wash them the other day which explains its texture.

"Oh, I knew you would!" Natsuki exclaims and picks Shou up in a bone crushing hug once the transaction was complete.

"Stop it you big idiot!" Shou yells in a shrill voice and squirms his way free in time.

With one last huff, Shou casually glances at his reflection once again to see his new possession. On his head was a hat meant to resemble a lion with its exquisite man and beady eyes that pushed his blond locks down in a cute manner that made him look like a kid. Natsuki had spotted it while the pair were on their way to the aquatic area of the zoo and remembering the excitement Shou had over seeing the real thing, he knew the boy just had to have it.

Looking at Natsuki, Shou could see how enlightened the guy is and sighs – why did he have to be so outrageous?

"Cmon you big idiot, let's go see those damn seals now," Shou mumbles and leads the way, secretly proud of the new hat he is sporting.


	13. Marriage

A/N: ... I blame Ace Attorney for the delay on this being written. That and I couldn't think of a good word to use.

Summary: Ren and Masato attend a wedding.

* * *

Marriage  
_Noun_  
A legally, religiously, or socially sanctioned union of persons who commit to one another.

* * *

The decorations are beautiful – white and fluorescent, the image of purity and righteously so when considering the main couple of the day. People are quickly filling the seats of the church and chattering loudly in excitement ("The day is finally here! I always knew they would end up together!"). It is no secret that everyone's nerves are jittery, they all knew this day would come.

Among the people seated in the aisles is Masato who remained quiet while observing those around him. To be honest, he had no wish of attending the ceremony, but as usual, he was roped into the activity by Ren – that man was definitely a persistent one when he wanted to be. Aside from that initial tidbit, Masato found himself to actually be slightly amused by the conversations around him seeing as how positive and upbeat they were – the genuine happiness in their voices gave Masato a feeling of giddiness that one day he may be the one these people would be talking about.

Before long, the music starts and the bride is struttinging into the room while those sitting rose in sync to bask in her beauty. Masato did so reluctantly and watches the woman for perhaps a minute before turning his attention to the man standing directly next to the groom. There Ren is, outshining the groom where appearance counted, not that it was any real surprise, but definitely not in the department concerning who held the brightest smile.

As the ceremony commences from that moment forth, Masato occasionally glances at Ren for short periods of time as if to ask if they would ever be here again but under different circumstances, every time though, Ren was completely focused on the Bride and Groom. It was not until it came to the vows that Masato was finally able to capture Ren's attention, if not the other way around.

Ren has a piercing gaze and a lazy smirk on his lips as he begins mouthing the vows to Masato, never losing the man's gaze. It instantly causes the receiver's face to heat up and for a faint blush to tint his face and he feels as if all eyes are on him instead of the couple actually pronouncing the vows. It would be just like Ren to wait until this moment to embarrass Masato… and yet, Masato feels enlightened. It feels like Ren means the vows and is hinting at his intentions to one day be voicing them aloud.

That was enough for Masato to make a small smile appear on his lips which only became wider as Ren finished with a grand finale of mouthing, "I do."


End file.
